love of a kind
by unforgtonkerri
Summary: when kelly an angel moves back home wiht her father she finds her long lost friend an his mom in a not so great place.
1. the story of our lives

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic or anything to do with this story including the angles or wolfs they are mythical I do not own the names or any of the people

Chapter 1 the story of our lives

Prolog Sweet times happy times I will be there my friend no matter how or what ill be there.

I was going to keep my promise to my best of friends really one of the 2 people in my sad life that understands me..my name is Kelly an well I'm an angel with mad fighting skills an my life, is rough we live on a small cold planet in the Andromeda galaxy. When I was 14 I lost my mother an only brother due to a murder because , my mother was an angel as well. My little brother just happened to be there with my mother at the time. When I turend 16 my dad an I could no longer live in this city we were going back to the place were I was born. I was born in the north and, well my best friend from birth wedge would look forward to this. I couldent wait I pulled out my phone an dialed the number an egarly spit the sentences.. "moveing home , an so we can hang an go to our last year of high school toghther we can race an stay up late like when we were 6 we can throw our grad caps on the ground an we can we we can" I was outta breath an overly happy. As we packed our things an found a house an we found a new school. I packed my car of my stuff an dad took the rest we moved right next door to wedge an his mom wedge lost his father an sister a year befor I lost my mother an my brother so wedge an me went throw this toghther an we tried hard to do our very best. Wedge an me were born the same month 2 days befor me dec 4th was my birthday an wedge he was dec 2. I was so happy because we arrived at our new house an wedge an his mom greeted us. "my Kelly you look amazing your hair o it looks so much like your mothers hair" thanks ms.j wedge just huged me he was in his human state. He looked like he wished he could be running around as a wolf. My back was on fire because I used my wings for the first time in 6 months an omg it was good. "nice to see you again Kelly ive missed you so much" he whispered in my ear an butterflies were in my stomach. Wedge was very attractive but I never really liked him that way. His medium brown hair coverd his eyes he was slightly muscled but not overly muscled his sandy colored skin was soft an warm against the cold October evening , the sparkle in his wild blue eyes told me the story plain an simple he missed me to an it was such a great sight to see a great friend again. I cloud finaly speak again "ive missed you more than you know because around you I can be myself". Being an angel is a female thing usally the males in my family were skilled in the fighting.

As I drifted I dreamed an as I dreamed I dream of you in a special place a place I never wish to leave.

Kellys dream. Me an wedge were chaseing an raceing to the prize a fresh baked slice of his moms apple pie. Yummy my mouth was drowling I looked different wait this is a memorie this is the day wedges dad died an his sister the dream played an its like I couldn't escape. We walked into the door to see my mom there all of our parents grow up together. My mom held wedges mom she was weeping .wedge wedge looked to me with a silent expression an turned an ran I turned after my best friend my only friend. I woke up at 3 am tears an I looked like a mess I garbed a drink out of the kitchen an slipped out into the could early mourning in my pjs . I sat on the edge of the woods waiting for the dream to end to have my mother back to smell her scent and feel her warmth. Instead my arms were bare an cold until I felt the warmth an sweet smell of a friend. My close an best friend wrapped his arms around , me "couldn't sleep could you?""no that's why I'm out hear" we sat there an just stared at the moon an the stars an ended up falling asleep.

Authors note…Well the end of chapter one please no bad comments I really have a hard time with spelling an well grammar in general but writing shouldn't be about that it should be words to be read an entertained with right. Well that's it for chapter one many more chapters to com.

Xx Kerri Xx


	2. the start of fun

Love of a kind

Disclaimer I do not own sonic and or another mythology in my stories.

Chapter 2 the start of the fun

Prolog my close and best friend wrapped his arms around, me "couldn't sleep could you?""No that's why I'm out hear" we sat there a just stared at the moon and the stars an ended up falling asleep.

I woke up groggy to the smell of coffee and bacon muffins as well. "Hello" I jumped it wasn't my dad. Wedge walked in shirtless in his gym shorts, I stared just for a min then blushed an looked away. "You fell asleep an your dad left for work he said it was to early to wake u so I brought you to my house an you fell asleep in my bed and I watched you sleep" "o was all I could say" "want to go exploring kels" "yah wedgy" we were using the nicknames we gave each other when we were younger "were your mom" "work" "you don't deserve to be alone you are far to pretty since I last seen u when u were younger" I felt my checks grow red hot , and I froze when wedge touched the warmness chuckled an stalked off to work out. I sat on his bed an layed there awkwardness filled this room. What has happened why dose wedge see me in this way. I've always known I had an effect on people it was just a part of being an angel. Wedge was down the hall and I heard his music start to blear as loud as possible. My sensitive ears caught every word.

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

I climbed up an wandered my way down the nice halls. I lightly opened the door to the home gym wedge was running full speed an on the wall in black paint the saying, "There secrets in this life that I can't hide" I knew the lyrics they were from when I'm gone by three doors I watched as wedges muscles contracted. My mouth hung open and I heard it close with a little pop. Wedge turned with a little smirk on his face. The sweat made his smooth masculine chest gleam I about fainted. "Wedge I breathed" I starting a tear escaped my eye "you know it can't be as much as you want it an as much as I want it we can't be" "wedge" the desire inside spiked to the fullest I've ever felt tears streamed "please I breathed" I could see his desire. "Please I really know you want it please"

"Kelly he began"

I silently walked over to wedge an placed my hand on the stop button to the tread mill

Our eyes meet an all were told as the gleam swept back and forth.

"Kelly" wedge was slowly protesting I could see that he wanted to give in but he couldn't

"Kelly you are so amazing I might hurt you I might"

"I only ask for one kiss, my first please"

"Kelly" wedge pleaded

"I closed my eyes fighting stinging tears I walked away"

"Kelly he breathed"

I ran I could feel the desire rejection the pain coursing through me. I wished to run to hide never to show my sad face again. I didn't know what possessed me to want that from wedge I felt like a magnet pulled me towards him. I could hear wedge chasseing me.

"Kelly" he called I could hear the sniffles wedge never cried.

He found me by the river

"I'm sorry I cried an let it out please don't make me see it again it hurts and I do not wish for that pain.

"Kelly what the hell is you talking about"

"Stop" I screeched

"Kelly" wedge had the plain look of pain and need

I held my self together I was seeing things a person who was telling me to run run out here an search.

"Kelly"….."Kelly" wedge called

"Wedge there is something very very wrong.

"Duck I screamed"

Out of know were something flew a rock and hit wedge in the head he fell unconscious.

"Who are you show your face I silently screamed"

"Very very nice angel" "who the hell" "I'm Mathew and well let's just say it's a pleasure to meet you"

He was an angel he had the brightest brown flowing eyes the hardest leanest body and soft brown hair that hung over his eyes. His light skin showed in the chilled morning I felt a connection a bond angel to angel kinda thing. "Why the hell did you just knock out wedge" "well that man named wedge is bleeding may wanna get help for him" an like that Mathew disappeared into the snow caped forest.

I turned wedge over an brushed the blood off his head "damn Mathew to hell he made me see those things the repulsive things an side of wedge"

Flash back start

I was being slapped around thrown like a rag doll my wings broken an shattered mangled an bloody. I questioned why? The moon shined throw the broken trees splitting and refracting to the ground. "Wedge I screamed" "wedge throw me across the clearing" "what you angel little bitch" "why the tears an blood caked my face"

Somebody possessed wedge I could see the fire in his eyes burning me to the core.

Wedge was hurting me in the worst ways possible.

"you little bitch I never loved you you're a stupid angel falling for me a werewolf you have never deserved my love never ever all you have ever deserved is to die by my hands". With that I screamed and fell into the blackness

End flash back

I was gasping for air as the scene unfolded in front "wedge I screamed" "Kelly" "wedge" I crushed myself to his solid form. Wishing to never see that side of him again even if it was a flash back. "Wedge your hurt" "I'm fine" he huffed and picked me an carried me to his house. I wished for nothing more for my best friend and I to ever have to split again I could stay with him forever was there such a problem in that. And as the chilled morning brewed clouds and bad storms we headed for the warm confines of wedges home.


End file.
